


What A Pleasant Surprise?

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Bedrooms, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Solo, Ghost Sex, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Stubborn, Tough act, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: It's been so long since Nora's even thought of pleasuring herself and she may have gotten a little carried away.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora was quite unfamiliar with the new feelings that she had been experiencing since she had met Billie Dean Howard, there was just something about the young caramel blonde that made her feel a way that Charles had never even come close to making her feel. "Oh heavens.." A soft moan could be heard from one of the rooms upstairs. It had been what felt like decades since Nora had even thought of touching herself and now here she was performing such a 'foul' and 'unspeakable' act right in the very bed that Billie had last slept in since she had spent the night at the murder house. "Goodness!!" Nora moaned rather loudly this time as she felt her hips rise up from the bed. She continued to rub her clit gently but still with unimaginable speed, "N..no not yet!! Not yet!" She was so easy, after all it had been years since she had even thought of touching herself so she never really realized how much she had been craving it until now. Nora whimpered as she slowed her movements and began teasing her entrance, imagining that her hands were Billie's "oh..my...Billie Dean H..Howard!!" The pitch heightened in Nora's voice, it hasn't even been a minute and she was already about to cum. Within less than two seconds Nora was left trembling, sprawled out in Billie's bed, breathing heavily as she did her best to catch her breath. There was a long pause when poor Nora heard the door handle begin to jiggle as if someone was trying to come in, "c..come back later why don't you? Im currently busy!" She said as she frantically tried to cover herself but she was too late. oh my word..." Nora said as the door opened to reveal Billie Dean Howard standing right there in the doorway with what almost looked like a smirk.


	2. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Dean finally decides to help poor, desperate little Nora out.

"Well well well...Nora Montgomery, what do we have here?" Billie Dean said as she smirked and bit her bottom lip, eyeing the young ghost's cold naked body. Nora scowled at the other woman before quickly covering herself with the blankets "what on earth are you looking at miss 'Bille Dean Howard'?" She asked in a rather mockingly annoyed tone of voice. "Oh nothing much, it's just...you're so beautiful.." Billie Dean replied softly, teasingly. It made Nora quite hot and bothered deep down but she would never admit it so instead she just ground her teeth together and responded "get out..." It was almost painful for her to say, she truly just wanted Billie Dean to help her with her little 'problem' but she was too ashamed to admit it. "Well if you say so darling.." Said Billie as she turned to leave the room. Nora felt so helpless as she just let the words slip out of her mouth "wait! Please..i...i would actually prefer it if you stayed.." She looked away shyly, feeling her eyes begin to gloss over with tears due to all of the desperation and embarrassment. As tough of an act as Nora would put up she would usually end up crying quite easily so this was no surprise to Billie when she heard a faint 'whimper' and a little 'sniffle'. "Hey, hey it's okay I'll stay, no need to cry alright?" Said Billie as she quickly made her way over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Nora's cold, nude body.  
It's been so long... Nora thought to herself as she buried her face in the other woman's chest, "oh? Is this why you wanted me to stay? So you could have my full attention?.." Billie asked with a smirk but this only made Nora shy away even more "i..i require no such thing...i simply felt um..lonely yes thats it" She said sternly yet still with a trembling voice as she shifted uncomfortably under the blankets. Billie noticed and with a small smirk, she moved her knee between the young ghosts center, causing Nora to squeak as she involuntarily bucked her hips. "H..how dare you! Thinking you can just walk on in here and be all high and mighty like you own this house!" Billie just smiled "oh darling, i don't own this house...i own you though..." She said with a chuckle as she ground her knee up against the ghost's center once again causing Nora to fall forwards making grip onto Billie "ngh!..unhand me!" She panted as she lowered her head, "sweetie you're the one who's holding onto me" Billie said as she rubbed Nora's back gently, "come on Nora..i know you've been aching for this for quite some time so just let me..." Billie leaned in close to Nora's ear, nibbling on it softly before continuing, "help.." Her voice husked as she spoke into the ghost's ear causing a shiver to go up her spine. "I...i refuse to let myself stoop as low as- ugh!" Nora yelped as she felt Billie's knee grinding harder against her center and she couldn't stop herself from grinding that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves against Billie's knee, "oh! Oh heavens!!" Nora moaned as she began picking up the pace, riding Billie's leg as best she could. "Mmn...your so cute like this...are you close my darling?" Billie smirked as she watched her lover move faster and faster until she was gasping for breath, "i...im unsure as to what your r...referring to!" She squeaked as she felt herself tense up and then finally at long last the feeling of sweet relief overtook Nora's body, leaving her slumped over Billie, trembling all over and practically gasping for air. Billie found it adorable how easily overstimulated Nora could get, even Nora herself liked it quite a bit although she'd never admit it so instead she just stood where she was, falling asleep ontop of Billie who soon did the same as her right after kissing her lover's head and whispering, "goodnight darling..."


End file.
